A Brunette and a Blonde (faberry copy)
by PennyLane93
Summary: Twoshot! Brittany throws a party at her house. Kitty and Marley are the last two there after everyone leaves. Secrets slowly begin to spill and relationships start to build. AN: I'm posting this story 3 times under different pairings. This will be a Karley, Brittanna and Faberry fic and I couldn't choose just one pairing to put it under. All 3 versions will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes I posted this story 3 times. The pairings in this fic (Faberry, Brittana and Karley) are pretty much equally important in this fic so I couldn't choose one pairing to classify the story under. I also didn't want to cause any disagreements with readers who think that this story ships one pairing more than the other two. In my opinoin, this fic ships all three pairings equally so I decided to post this fic three times under each of the pairings so if someone is looking for a good Karley fic, they can find it as easilly as someone who wants to read a good Brittana fic or a good Faberry fic. Needless to say, I made 3 copies of the fic so that any faberry, brittana and/or karley fans can find this story with ease. I hope you all enjoy part 1.

A Brunette And A Blonde

Part 1

It was a crazy Saturday night at the Pierce residence. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were out of town for the weekend so Brittany decided to throw a party. She made sure she invited the glee club first and then she began to spread the word.

Nobody knew why Marley Rose tried to bail on the party. It was the Friday night before the party when Unique texted her asking if she was excited for the party. Marley replied telling her that she wasn't really in the partying mood and that she thinks it would be better to sit this one out. Unique made it her first priority to convince Marley to come to the party. Marley eventually agreed to go but she still wasn't her usual cheery self. None of her friends knew yet but she broke up with Jake earlier that day. When they first started dating, he was like a prince charming to her. He respected her and her mother and he treated her like any girl should be treated. He took her on fancy dates and he even opened doors for her. But soon, the prince charming act died and he slowly went back to his Puckerman ways. Marley often caught him checking out other girls and flirting with some of the cheerios. She would usually brush it aside or playfully smack him in the arm. The breaking point was when they were kissing in the hallway and he got too frisky. His hands started wandering in places Marley was still not ready for his hands to be and he even tried to convince Marley to come with him to the Janitors closet so they could do what he wanted. When he said no, he tried pulling her to the closet himself and Marley snapped. She dumped him on the spot and left him standing in the hallways. She was too bummed to go on facebook and change her relationship status or even tell her friends what happened.

One day later and it seems like everyone at Mckinley is partying at Brittany's house. Unique, Marley, Sugar and Tina all rode together in Tina's car to the party. For the most of the party, the glee club kids hung out together, drinking and having a good time. Kitty and Brittany alternated between the glee club and hanging with their Cheerio friends.

The party slowly died down and people began to leave. It seemed every group had their DD to take them home. Sam decided to leave with Artie, Joe and Blaine. Artie suggested that the four of them go to his house to play some videogames. Sam gave Brittany a quick kiss goodbye with his beer flavored lips right after telling her where he was going. Brittany was a bit upset that her boyfriend was leaving her party so soon but instead of pouting around, she hung out with whoever was still partying.

A few hours later almost everyone was gone except for three people: Brittany, Kitty and Marley. Brittany was drunk and Marley was wasted, sulking in Kitty's arms.

"Guyyyyysssssss! Lezzzgo to my room and chill there ssssince we're the last peoplezzz here!" Brittany slurred to Marley and Kitty. Kitty, being the only somewhat sober one of the three helped the two girls to Brittany's room. They sat on Brittany' bed and soon, Brittany noticed Marley's glum look in her eyes. "Kitty, Why doesssss Marley look like she is gonna cry? She looksssssss like a sad penguin." Brittany asked.

"I'm still trying to find out," She told Brittany. "Marley, it's just me and Britt now. You can tell us anything. We're here for you," She then sweetly told Marley while tucking a strand of dark hair behind Marley's ear.

Marley opened her mouth and she began to cry, "Jake is such a douche bag! He used to say I was special and that he wanted to be serious with me but it was just a like. All he wanted was to het in my pants. H-he was making out with some Skank tonight."

"He did what?!" Kitty was shocked. "I'll kick his ass. I swear, I will mess him up so bad that he won't be able to ever have kids." Kitty was ready to barge into the his house and kick him in the nuts like if she was a karate master kicking a plank of wood to break it in half.

"Marley, you have to break up with him. A guy who does something like that is bound to do it again." Brittany told Marley.

"I already did! I dumped his ass yesterday at school. He was ttrying to force me to have sex and he got pissed when I denied him. I didn't even want to go to this party. I knew he would be here and I knew he would pull something like that. He made out with her like right next to me because he wanted me to see him swapping spit with that skank." Marley sobbed.

The anger boiled inside her and her sobbing turned into heavy breathing. Seconds later she was hyperventilating. "Marley, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths." Kitty said as she grabbed Marley's hand.

"I…can't…stop." Marley said between breaths.

"Britt, do you have a paper bag in your house?" Kitty asked while rubbing Marley's back trying to soothe her. "Britt?" She asked when she didn't hear a response. She turned to look at Brittany to see Brittany sitting crisscross on the bed, amazed by her own hair.

"My hair looks like vanilla pudding," She giggled at herself, "I wish they sold vanilla pudding scented shampoo so my hair could smell like it too."

Kitty shook her head. Brittany was going to be no help. Kitty did the first thing she could think of to try to stop Marley's panic attack. She cupped both of Marley's cheeks and pulled the girl in for a kiss. Her lips lingered on Marley's for a few seconds before she pulled away. "Better?" She asked Marley.

"Yeah," Marley told her slightly out of breath but no longer hyperventilating.

"Kitty and Marley sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carrot," Brittany sang.

"Don't you mean carriage?" Kitty asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" Brittany tilted her head to the side a bit like how dog do when they are confused.

"No, you said….uugh never mind. Moving on, is it possible for Marley and me to spend the night here? Neither Marley nor I have a car."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Brittany explained. "So how did you two get here if you don't have cars?"

"Marley got a ride from Tina and I rode here with Trisha from the Cheerios. She usually gives me rides since I still need to get my license" Kitty explained.

"I still don't have a license. I have a learners permit but I need to learn to focus before I get my license." Brittany giggled. "I remember last year and the year before I would just get rides from S-s-san-SANTANA!" She began to cry as she said her ex-girlfriend's name.

"Aww Britt, don't cry." Kitty told her. She tried to rub Brittany's back while she continued to hold Marley in her arms.

"I just miss her so much. I miss our sweet lady kisses and I miss how she made me feel like a genius and I miss cuddling with her and I miss linking pinkies with her and I miss how she used to sing her love to me and make me feel so loved."

"Britt, do you still love Santana?"

"Of course, she has and always been my best friend." Brittany sobbed.

"You know what I mean, Britt."

"She was my first love and I don't think I can love anyone more than I love her."

"Then you need to find a way to get her back. I know you don't want her to be the one that got away."

"But I'm with Sam. He loves me. He understands how I think. He believes my end of the world theories. He was there for me when Santana wasn't at the beginning of the school year."

"He was there when Santana _couldn't_ be there, Britt." Kitty corrected her. "Do you want my honest opinion?" Kitty asked and Brittany nodded. "I think that Sam is your substitute for Santana. I know that she was the one who broke up with you but when you hit rock bottom, Sam took over Santana's 'best friend' duties while she was away in school. He treated you very similar to the way Santana treated you. You were hurt by the breakup and Sam was there to replace her." Kitty explained.

"But I love him." Brittany pouted. "He is so sweet to me."

"Britt, close your eyes and imagine yourself 20 years from now. You have a career now. What is it?"

"I own a dance studio and I teach dance classes and I professionally dance for music videos and such on the side."

"Okay, let's say you have a child. A little girl. Blonde hair, like yours, and she has your spouse's eyes. What is she doing?"

"She's running into my dance studio to give me a hug. She just got out of school."

"Keep going. Tell me all you see."

"I see the silhouette of my spouse standing in the doorway of my dance studio. She just got out of work and she picked up our little girl from school. I can feel her smiling at us. Our little girl jumps into our arms. You're right, Kitty. She does look like me. Blonde hair the color of vanilla pudding and she even has my cheery smile. But her eyes aren't blue like mine. They are like dark chocolate swirls. Like two York peppermint patties with pupils," She began to tear up but kept her eyes closed, "It's Santana. The one standing in the doorway smiling at us. I see her raven hair and caramel skin. Her velvety red lips are the ones which are smiling at me. It's her chocolaty brown eyes staring at me like I am an angel."

"Now open your eyes Britt and tell me who your heart belongs to. Who would you do anything in the world for? If Sam and Santana came to you one day and asked you to be the princess in their fairytale that they call reality, who would be your first choice?"

"Santana. I may love Sam but I am not in love with him. I love Santana more than I have ever loved anyone before."

"Do you know what you have to do now?"

"Break up with Sam?"

"Not at this moment but yes."

Brittany got off her bed and grabbed her laptop.

"What are you doing Britt?" Kitty asked.

"I need to talk to Santana. I chose a stupid boy over her when she first confessed her feelings to me. I made her my second choice and to this day, I regret it. I'm not going to wait till Sam and I break up to take action like I did last time. She opened up her laptop and went online. To her luck, Santana was also online. She clicked the button to request a video chat with Santana. Seconds later, Santana was on the screen.

"Hey Britt Britt," She said with sadness in her voice. Right after she said that, she noticed that Brittany's eyes were puffy and her cheeks had stains from dried up tears on them. "Britt, have you been crying?" Brittany nodded. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"I miss you so much Sanny. I shouldn't have let you break us up. I shouldn't have listened to you and I shouldn't have started seeing other people and I should have never even kissed Sam."

"Is this true, B?" Santana asked.

"Drunken words speak sober thoughts," Kitty chimed in. "Hey Santana."

"Well hello you root of all evil in a woman's body. Have you managed to kill poor Marley with all the manipulating you have done to her?" Santana snapped. She was still holding a bit of a grudge on the girl for hurting her student.

"No, I'm still alive. See?" Marley spoke. She had been cuddled into Kitty that Kitty thought she had fallen asleep.

"Look Santana, know what I did was wrong and I still feel like shit for doing it but I'm different now. Brittany has helped me lose my cold hearted act and she has been teaching me to be myself. I'm finally getting used to accepting my feelings for Marley and the Kitty you knew is no more." Kitty rambled to Santana.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Brittany asked.

"The Kitty you knew is no more, " I repeated.

"No, before that. You said that you have feelings for Marley. You heard that too, right San?"

"Yeah I heard what she said," Santana said with a smirk.

"You like me?" Marley piped in.

"Yes Marley Rose. I have a big old school girl crush on you. I picked on you because I didn't know how to cope with my feelings."

"Aww Kitty, why didn't you just tell me? I like you too!" Marley said before pulling Kitty in for a kiss. They pulled apart and Kitty looked at Marley, "As much as I want to continue this, I'm going to have to stop here and wait until you are sober so we can talk this out. In the meantime, Brittany, were you going to tell Santana something?"

"Right. San, I love you. I don't want to be with Sam anymore. I want to be with you, forever and always." Brittany said as she began to cry. "I'm still in love with you, San."

At that moment, Santana began to cry too. "I'm still in love with you too, Britt. I thought I liked the girl from the library but I just liked the attention. The day I found out that you were with Sam, My heart broke into a million pieces."

They cried over webcam for a few more minutes before Marley chimed in. "Wait a minute! I know you! You're Santana! You were my mentor."

"Marley, you're so drunk." Kitty giggled.

"No I'm not!" Marley defended.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!."

"No, you're not!" Kitty said trying the old Looney tunes trick on Marley."

"Yes, I am! Don't try to tell me that I'm not!" Marley said, thus making Kitty's Looney tunes trick work. Santana, Brittany and Kitty giggled at Marley.

"Hey, Berry!" Santana shouted, "Come here and see how funny my student is when she's drunk!"

"Santana, there is no need to shout. Our apartment isn't that big," Rachel said. "Oh hi Brittany."

"Hey Rachie! This is Marley and Kitty. Santana was Marley's mentor and Quinn was Kitty's when they visited during thanksgiving. You should have come, I missed you."

"Holy Barbra! You were right, San. Kitty does look like a mini Quinn." Rachel said.

"Keep it in your pants, Berry. Kitty and Marley are sort of together now."

"Shut up, Santana. I'm not going to go after Kitty because she looks like Quinn. You two are very cute together by the way."

"So you admit that you like Quinn!" Santana said.

"What? I didn't even say that!"

"You said that you wouldn't go after mini Q just because she looks like Q. You obviously want the real thing."

"Come on, Rachie. Just admit it. I've known that you have liked Quinn since freshman year. You aren't very subtle," Brittany told her.

"Okay, fine! I like Quinn. Can we move on?" Said Rachel.

"Well speak of the devil. It looks like Q wants to join our chat."

"Ooh put her on! I haven't spoken to her since she was my mentor!" Kitty exclaimed.

Santana clicked the allow button and Quinn joined them in the chat.

"Well hello Miss. Fabray."

"Are you two having an unholy trinity chat without me?" Quinn asked.

"Oops, I forgot that I put our chat under the Unholy trinity group. Sorry Q." Brittany exclaimed.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel and Kitty both exclaimed. The 6 of them chatted for a while until It was time to call it a night. Since it was close to the end of the school year, They decided to all meet up at Rachel and Santana's apartment during the summer when Kurt would be with his boyfriend in London.

The girls logged off the webcam chat and went to bed. Marley fell asleep in Kitty's arm and Brittany put an arm over both of them being he cuddler that she is. All 6 of the girls couldn't wait for their summer trip to New York


	2. Chapter 2

Scubasteve2118: Thanks! I'm glad you are loving the story.

The rest of the school year flew by quickly. With the help of tutors, Brittany was able to graduate. The Monday after the party, Brittany had broken up with Sam. Sam was sad but he knew that Brittany's heart was with Santana. She told him that he should call Mercedes since they never had the chance to officially be a couple.

The morning after the party, Marley had woken up with a splitting headache and Kitty was more than willing to comfort her. They talked about what had happened the previous night and they both soberly admitted their feelings. Kitty decided to make a move and she asked Marley to go on a date with her. The next Friday, Kitty took Marley to Breadstix, where a local alternative rock band was playing live. After the lovely dinner, they went for a walk in the park and talked. Then, Kitty walked Marley home and before Marley could go inside, Kitty asked her to be her girlfriend and Marley happily said yes.

After the school year ended, the girls finalized their plans to go to New York. During a skype session with Santana, Santana informed Marley, Kitty and Brittany that ltheey need to team up and get Quinn and Rachel together "since neither of them have the lady balls to make a move," as Santana said. Kitty and Marley had their bags packed the night before and they both slept over at Brittany's house. They woke up around 10 AM and Brittany's mother drove them to the train station.

They arrived in New York a few hours later. Santana and Rachel were already waiting at the station. The three girls were embraced in hugs from Rachel and Santana. The five of them only had to wait around thirty minutes for Quinn's train to arrive. It was obvious that Rachel couldn't wait to see Quinn. Santana smirked at Rachel impatiently tapping her foot. When Quinn arrived, the 6 girls took a cab to Rachel and Santana's Appartment.

"Marley, Mini Q. You can sleep in Kurt's room since he's out of town. Britts, you'r bunking with me." Santana announced.

"Quinn, you're more than welcome to take my bed. I can sleep on the couch," Rachel Suggested.

"Hold it right there, Berry. You're not sleeping alone out here. Q, do you have a problem with sharing a Queen sized bed with Short Stack here?" Santana asked.

"Not at all. We shared a bed last time I visited, right Rach?" said Quinn

"Yeah but that was before we had the third bedroom and Santana was visiting too and Kurt was in town and we only had one couch and Santana called dibs on the couch since she said she didn't want to share a bed with either of us." Rachel rambled. Santana snickered at the thought. Even back then she knew Rachel and Quinn had a thing for each other so she made up some excuse to get the two to share a bed when they came to New York to talk Rachel out of filming a nude scene in a student film.

"Just share your bed with Quinn, Rachel. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Quinn, we can share my bed." Rachel huffed.

The girls unpacked their belongings and got settled in. "Alright, now that we have agreed on the sleeping arrangements and you guys are settled in, lets pregame," Santana said while bringing out a bottle of white wine from a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Pregame for what?" Marley asked.

"We're not going to a football game are we? San, you know how much football confuses me." Brittany asked.

"No we're not. Santana here likes to have a few glasses of wine before we go out to eat. Its only 4 pm so Santana and I were thinking of heading out at 6:30 so we have plenty of time to catch up while we have a couple drinks and then get ready to go out to dinner." Rachel explained.

The girls sat in the living room and chatted about what they have been up to. Rachel has already landed a role in a small musical and Santana got a job singing live at a bar right across the street. To everyone's surprise, Brittany pulled out a folded letter and announced that she got into Julliard. Quinn has been maintaining high grades at Yale and has just changed her major to Psychology. While talking about the classes she is going to be taking next semester for her major, Kitty became quite interested in the idea of majoring in Psychology. Up until now, she had no idea what she wanted to study after she graduated.

"You should concider it as a major, Kitty," Quinn told her. "I took a basic psychology class last semester and it was really interesting." Marley, on the other hand, has known that she wanted to study music since she was a child. Rachel began to beg her to come to New York after she graduates once Marley shared that bit of information. She had been debating between California and New York for a while but after she saw how 'successful' Jake's older brother had been when he moved to California, New York seemed to be a better option.

Time flew by and soon it was time to leave for dinner. The girls got dressed and caught a cab that drove them to the restaurant. They all had a slight buzz to them so they were better off taking a cab.

It wasn't long before they were seated and soon their meals and drinks were ordered. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana had been telling Marley and Kitty stories about their days in glee when Rachel brought up the day when the Glee club finally stood up to Santana.

"And then I told Santana that I heard that She was upset that I didn't give birth to a lizard baby." Quinn said in between giggles. Santana began laughing at the memory too. "The thing is, If I had kept Beth instead of letting Shelby adopt her, I would have totally dressed her up as a Lizard for Halloween."

"Oh my god, Quinn! If you would have done that, you would be my hero." Santana laughed. Marley, Rachel, Kitty and Brittany laughed at the comment.

"Sure it's all funny now but when we all called her out, It messed her up. I think that was the first time I had ever seen Santana cry." said Rachel.

"Well yeah, you said the only job I was ever going to have is on a pole." Santana defended.

"Pole, Bar, close enough." Rachel joked.

"Yeah, except I'm not a stripper. I'm a singer."

"Rachel actually made you cry?" Kitty asked.

"It was more like her comment was my breaking point."

"Yeah, and then I had to go comfort her while she cried on the floor outside of the Choir room. Santana always feels better when we get our cuddle on. Either that or when we share our sweet lady kisses. Isn't that right, San?" Brittany commented while resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Erm Britt? Can we talk outside for a moment?" Santana asked.

"Okie! See you all in a few!" Brittany said before following Santana outside. "What's up, San?"

"Look, I know we have sort of talked this out but I can't have you all flirty with me unless we are official. I just can't take the confusion."

"Do you want to be official? Because that's what I want more than anything in this world."

"I do but you'll be back in Lima by next week."

"And next fall, I'll be at Julliard, remember? I'll be in New York with you, Rachel and Kurt. And hello, you're the one who wants to get Rachel and Quinn together. They go to school in two different states. How do you expect to get them to commit to a long distance relationship if you're too scared to commit to one for a few months?"

"Touché, Britt."

"I want to be your girlfriend again and if I still know you like I do, you want to be my girlfriend just as bad."

"You do?"

"Come on, San. I broke up with Sam for you. I chose you over him. If I had to chose between you and him, I would chose you in a heartbeat."

"I love you so much Britt. I was stupid to break up with you."

"I love you too."

"Be my girlfriend again?"

"I'd love to," Brittany said before pulling Santana in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, Rachel kept going on about how much Kitty looked like Quinn. "I'm sorry, I just can't get over it. I swear, it's like I'm looking at Quinn's younger sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. Quinn is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen." Rachel told her.

"I am?" Quinn chimed in.

"Erm yeah. I told you that at Junior Prom, remember? After you appologised for slapping me."

"Yeah I remember that. I also remember hearing a rumor that you told Finn which corsage to get me. 'A gardenia with a green ribbon to match my eyes?' It makes me wonder if you would have been a better boyfriend than Finn."

Rachel blushed. "I resent that. In order to be a boyfriend, I would need to be a boy, which I'm not, despite all your manly nicknames for me back in sophomore year."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…" Quinn was Interrupted by Brittany and Santana holding hands.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Santana asked.

"Oh nothing much, Just Rachel and Quinn telling us about their high school days." Marley told her.

"Who cares about that? We want to know if you two are back together?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, please tell us. I'm sure we are all dying to know." Said Quinn.

"Chillax you nosey women. Yes, Britt and I are back together. Happy?" Santana spoke. The four other girls at the table cheered for the couple.

After dinner, they headed back to the apartment to watch a movie. Rachel was pushing for Les Mis but Santana wouldn't allow it since Rachel has made her watch the movie ten times already. They finally decided on watching Anastasia after Brittany suggested it. It was a childhood favorite for all of them so they were all happy to watch it together. Of course, Rachel had to go on about how they are planning to make Anastasia into a Broadway musical with some new songs and how are planning to cast the lady that did the voice for Anastasia's grandmother for the same role in the play.

Rachel and Santana had recently obtained an L shaped sofa and moved it into their living room and moved their couch to make a U shape of sofa's pointing to the TV.

"Dibs on the middle! Britt You're cuddling with me." Santana said as she laid down with her head towards the curve in the sofa.

Kitty sat down on the other half of the sofa to the side pointing to the TV. "Come here Marley. I want some cuddling too." The couple laid down with their heads near Santana's and Brittany's.

"Well I guess that leaves us to the sofa here." Rachel told Quinn as she put the DVD in and started the movie. She went to sit down when she saw Quinn already laying across the sofa. Instead of joining Quinn, She stood here awkwardly.

"Oh come on, Rach, quit being so awkward. Last time I came here, you were perfectly fine with cuddling with me in your bed."

"Sorry," She said but didn't move.

"Oh come here you big idiot. I don't bite." Rachel soon relaxed into Quinn's arms.

"Pssst guys," Santana whispered. Brittany, Marley ans Kitty all turned to look at her.

"We need to think of a way to either make Berry less wimpy or to make Quinn more bold. This is going nowhere." Santana whispered.

"I know. It's like Spiderman and Mary Jane over there. It took them like 3 movies to get together." Kitty Whispered.

"Wait,who would be spiderman and who would be MJ?" Brittany whispered.

"Does it matter?" Marley whispered.

"Yes. I want to know." Brittany replied.

"Berry would be spiderman 'cause she keeps being all socially award around Quinn like Peter was towards MJ." Santana whispered.

"Hmm, I see Quinn being more of a superhero and Rachel being the Damsel in distress." Kitty commented.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Quinn asked

"Secrets, Secrets are no fun, unless you tell everyone." Rachel added.

"It's nothing. The four of us were just wondering when you two were going to get your mack on." Santana bluntly told them.

"Pardon me?" Rachel asked.

Santana stood up, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Okay, listen Short Stack and Tubbers. You two obviously like eachother. Comprende? Berry likes Fabgay, and Blonde Baby gay here has a crush on the human musical encyclopedia."

"You like me?" Rachel asked.

"Erm yeah. You like me back?"

"Percisely." They stayed silent for a moment. "So now what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god just kiss already! This isn't rocket science. Lean in and give eachother a peck on the lips so we can get back to the movie! I can't take this much sexual frustration!" Santana interrupted while Brittany, Kitty and Marley giggled at her.

"I don't know about kissing in front of you all." Rachel rambled.

"Don't make me come over there and push your lips together for you." Santana threatened.

"Babe, relax. If they want to be all shy, then let them be." Brittany told Santana.

"Rach, look at me and ignore Santana," Quinn said, "do you really like me?"

"Yes. I have since I first met you."

"Well then, it's a good thing I bought those metro passes. Rachel, would you like to meet up sometime and like go on a date?" Quinn asked

"I would love to, Quinn," Rachel said right before Quinn leaned in for a kiss.

It was only a quick peck on the lips but it meant so much more than a pop kiss. They pulled apart and Quinn turned to Santana.

"You can play the rest of the movie now, San. I want to see what happens to Anastasia. I haven't seen this movie since I was 7." Quinn told her. Santana hit the play button and went back to cuddling with Brittany.

"Hey guys," Brittany spoke. "I just realized that the three couples in this room each consist of a Brunette and a Blonde. How cool is that?" she mused.

"You're right Britt. That's very cool indeed." Santana told her as they watched the rest of the movie.

A/N: So I've decided to add one more chapter to this fic. Unlike chapter's 1 and 2, the third chapter will be different in each of the three versions I have written. It will be like an epilogue for all three couples. Sadly, it will not be written for a week or so since I have finals coming up. As a matter of fact, I will not be updating any of my fics until my final exams are over. Until then, Rock on my awesome readers.

"


	3. Chapter 3

gllover22:aww thank you!

Andrea 316: Awesome! I'm glad you ship all three couples.

AN: This is the last part to the "A Brunette and a Blonde" series. There will be three different Part 3's. Each will be mostly about the ship its classified under and all three will link together in a way. I hope you enjoy it.

A Brunette and a Blonde Part 3

It has been about 10 years since the trip the 6 girls shared in New York. 10 years since Rachel and Quinn shared their first kiss and started a relationship that would last for a lifetime. Rachel graduated from Nyada, top of her class and is now on Broadway. She's already done a few performances of wicked, as Elphaba, of course and she recently landed a role in the reopening of Funny Girl. She has already gained much of the fame she dreamed about in high school and is finally living her fantasy.

Quinn graduated from Yale and is now a successful Psychologist. She recently opened aher own office and she works with Kitty. After Quinn graduated, she moved to New York to start her life with Rachel. After living in the apartment with Kurt and Santana for a few years, the two decided to move out and find a place for themselves.

Another 10 years later, Quinn and Rachel are raising their own child. After she was born, Quinn wanted to wack Rachel upside the head since Rachel was set on naming their child Elphaba. Rachel even pointed out that they could call her Elphie for short but Quinn wouldn't budge. After an endless debate, the couple finally settled on Christine after the female lead in Phantom of the Opera. Santana had been hoping that their baby would be born green after she heard that Rachel wanted to name her Elphaba which caused some playful bickering between Quinn and Santana when Quinn heard. Santana still jokes about it to this day and as a joke, This past Halloween, Quinn convinced 9 year old Christine to dress up as Elphaba for Halloween. When the Pierce family and the Rose family found out, Santana and Brittany convinced their daughter to dress up as Elphaba and Marley and Kitty got their son to be Fiyero in scarecrow form for Halloween. The three families couldn't be closer than they are now. Life is just happily ever after for them.


End file.
